My Sweet Sixteen
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Lilynette turns sixteen and Lord Aizen gives her a gift to remember. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own bleach! This is for my dear dear friend Boho. I hope you enjoy this piece of smut. Wanda. This is not Beta proof so please don't read if you don't like._

I open my eyes. The knock out gas had stopped. Someone had tapped my right cheek. I turned my head. Szayel, Nnoitora and Coyote were watching me closely. I quickly sat up. The white sheets fell off of my enhance breasts. My nipples were taut and pink. I immediately peeled the sheets off of my body. I swung a leg over. I stepped off of the table. Right away I notice a difference. I was taller and curvier. I glance over my shoulder at a full length mirror. My body was unrecognizable. I had undergone a major transformation. I was no longer a short arrancar with an A-cup.

"Wow" I squealed in delight. I continue to examine my new womanly features. Today was my birthday and Szayel Aporro had agreed to make my wish come true.

"Wow! I did a really good job"Szayel Aporro exclaimed in shock. My breasts were larger than Harribel's and she had the biggest in Las Noches.

"Fuck me"Nnoitora licks his thin lips. Coyote just watches me stick my round ass out for them to see. All three of them crane their necks to get a better view of me.

"Wow! I have hair" I pointed to my cunt. I spun around for them to see. They lusted after my womanly sex.

''You didn't have hair before?"Nnoitora asked looking hard and hungry at the same time.

"No" I exclaimed excitedly. Coyote blushes red at that.

"I wouldn't know I mean we don't shower together "He murmur.

"I must say Lilynette you should uh…"Szayel stares at my perfect sex.

"What?"I asked cocking my head sideways. I knew what they were doing not that I mind. I enjoyed the new attention I receive.

"You should put some clothes on"Szayel finished at last.

"Does anyone have a coat I can borrow? My old clothes are too small"I tease. Right away Nnoitora and Szayel remove theirs.

"Here have mine"Szayel offered.

"No take mine. His stinks"Nnoitora bark. I took Szayel's anyways.

"Ha… Ha… Ha"Szayel mocks him. Nnoitora scowls at him.

I threw it on and walk out of the lab. Mind you I was barefooted and bottomless. Starrk follow closely behind me. We appeared at the dining room. Ulquiorra just move his chin at me. Grimmjow glances over his shoulder. I now had long green hair reminding them of another Nel. I blink my purple eye at them. Zommari stopped conversing with Aaroniero.

"Lilynette?"Zommari asked unsure.

"Yup Yup Yup"I laugh at him. I flash him my tits. I notice Coyote wasn't the only one who gawks at me. It seems that I capture Lord Aizen's attention as well. He kept his polite stare at a distance. Ulquiorra just ignore me but Grimmjow wanted to "hang out" more.

"Hey Lilynette I just thought of something"Grimmjow rambles. I left my jacket open so they could take in a better view of my naked body.

"Yes?"I asked.

"Since you're uh having a birthday why don't we hang out together? We can chill in my bed I mean room" He hastily covers up. Starrk glares at him.

"Trash you are below her strength"Ulquiorra kills the mood.

"Shut up cuatro"Grimmjow snarl at him.

"Yeah he's right"Starrk stepped in. He turns a sympathetic expression to me. He agreed with Ulquiorra.

"Hey you use to hate her what gives?"Grimmjow rounded on him.

"I uh I have to protect her interest now that she's…"Starrk scratched his head.

"She's what?''I asked toying with my better half.

"She's mature"Aizen broke in smoothly. We all glance at him.

"Master"Starrk bows to him.

"How old are you Lilynette?"Gin asked opening his eyes. He stares at my virgin nipples.

"Uh I think in the Living I would be considered sixteen" I answer unfazed. Tousen cough out loud.

"Why is everyone bothering her?"He asked oblivious. I quickly remember he was blind.

"I'll show you why" I announce before anyone could object I took his hand and place it on my right breast.

"Feel that nipple?"I asked laughing. It was Tousen's turn to blush. I have never seen him turn pink but he did. Grimmjow shot him an envious look. Aizen look like he wanted to sever his hand.

"Oh…wow…uh"Tousen choke.

"They're real''I laugh. I release his hand. He lingers for a minute or two then he removes it.

"They feel nice I mean they're well endowed"He murmurs tugging on his collar.

"Yup I'm a healthy girl" I giggle. Starrk just bit his finger.

"Will you please put some clothes on? You look like a cheap prostitute!"Baraggan snapped from the doorway. Tia stood next to him. I wave at Tia.

"Do you have any thongs? Or better yet bras?"I asked out loud. Gin giggles like a little girl on the side. Tia nodded wordlessly at me.

"Wow...er…..you're different''Apacci commented. I smile at her.

"Szayel can help you too" I ramble.

"Oh uh that's ok"Apacci flushes pink. Sung Sun just cover her mouth. Mila Rose just compares my size to hers.

….

I spotted Starrk lying on the floor. I ran over to him. I bounce up and down on Coyote's dick. I could feel it harden despite his denial. I rubbed my pussy on it. I continue to laugh. Starrk's light color eyes grew big. I glance down. I notice some precum staining his white hakama. I could even spot a bulge from his crotch. I grab his nuts and squeeze them gently. He inhales deeply despite his struggle to escape my grasp. He let out a soft moan. I started massaging his hard dick under the hakama. He closes his eyes briefly. I watch as he becomes still. I made my move. I sat on his bulge. I began kissing his chest. Some of his chest hair was peeking out. I widen his shirt as I lick his chest. I swirl my tongue around his nipples simultaneously. I even grind my bottom at the same time. He quickly came to his senses.

"Lilynette get off" He orders. I ignore him. I continue to rub my expose pussy on his front.

"Stop!"He yelled. I felt him grab my shoulders.

"Lilynette"He rasped. I sigh as I climb off of him.

"Alright you big baby" I pouted. Starrk was panting by now. I cross my arms. I raised an eyebrow. He just rolled on his side. Starrk quickly got up and sonido to the restroom. I turned around. I kick his fallen sandals. Why won't he admit he's sexually attracted to me? I ponder. I decided to seek out Lord Aizen for answers. I easily found him.

"My Lord why does Coyote keep me at bay?"I asked stumped. Aizen stopped brooding.

"You mean he's afraid to return your feelings?" He asked.

"Yes''I answer. I walk up the stairs to his throne. Aizen just purses his lips.

"He may see you as a sister and..."He pauses.

"What? Is it incest?"I asked crushed. He smiles at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I imagine he's trying to remember you as the little annoying fraccion that he could count on to keep him company but now that you're uh evolve he may have a different image of you. He only wishes to look out for you''He summed up. I lower my eyes. Aizen read my expression.

"Tell me Lilynette why did you change your looks? Was it for him?"He asked.

"Yes, I wanted to make him notice me and even love me but he won't. At least not that way''I murmur. Aizen just stood up.

"Lilynette you shouldn't hold it against him nor should you be ashamed of your new appearance" He spoke softly. I glance up at him. He smiles at me.

"I use to look different but I change. It's part of evolution" He shared. I nodded at him.

"Yeah I guess so" I answer bummed out still. He turns sideways. He strolls down the steps. I follow behind him. He pauses at the bottom.

"You know Lilynette if he won't return your affections then you can always turn to another" He offered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"I asked confused. Baraggan and Ulquiorra wouldn't touch me for the life of them. Tia was pretty cool as for Yammy he didn't appeal to me.

"Me"Aizen answered bluntly.

I stare at him. He leans in and captures my lips. I close my eye. He slipped an arm around me. I slid my hands up on his chest. Aizen gently kissed me. I merely stood with my head thrown back. Aizen just pulled me closer to him. He slid his hands on my tiny ass. I broke our contact. I rubbed my nose on the tip of his nose. He smiles while I toy with him. I slid my lips down to his chest. He releases me and watches. I skim them briefly over his chisel chest. Aizen grabbed my hair. He yanks me up. I gaze startle at him. He attacks my left ear. He used his other hand to remove his hakama. I could feel him snake his other hand down on my oversize coat. I stepped back. He looks at me. I began removing my coat. Aizen just strip his coat follow by his shirt. I was completely naked by now. Aizen turned back to face me. I watch his well endow member spring to life. I flush at the hardness and different veins running parallel on it.

"Have you ever seen one?"Aizen asked cocking his head.

Yes...um...One time Coyote was showering and I peek through the key hole" I explained my reason. Aizen smile at me.

"I see"He spoke then he stepped even closer to me.

"Since today is your birthday I would like to bestow my gift to you" He whispers in a husky voice.

"Ok"I laugh. I just knew he was going to turn me into a woman.

Aizen knelt but he pulled me down as well. I took a knee. He started kneading my large mounds. I groan as he circles my massive tits. He gently pinches my nipples. Saliva started drooling out the corner of my mouth. Aizen just squeezes them together. I watch as he plays with my breasts. I went ahead and lied back. Aizen follows me. He hovers over my body. I watch as he licks my lips. My saliva resided on the tip of his tongue. He closed his eyes as he swallows the spit. I felt a tingling sensation in my pussy. It was almost like I had to pee but it wasn't. I think I was experiencing my first female cum. The more I focus the more wet my pussy became from his provocative actions. Pre cum shot out of his member and landed on my pussy. Precum poured down my pussy and made my pubic hair wet. Aizen slid his forefinger down my naval and into my opening. He dips it in me. I made a surprise face. He smirks when he realizes I was aroused. I began to bite my inner cheek. Aizen removes his finger and eases his red angry head in. I gripped his shoulders while I brace myself. He moves it in halfway then he stops.

"This'll hurt since you're intact" He whispers. I nod at him. He inhales deeply then he spears my maidenhead. I choke on my cries. Tears leak out of my eye. He stopped when he sees this.

"It's nothing" I lied and I tried to laugh it off. He just draws me to his chest. He holds me tight. Aizen allowed the proper amount of time to pass before resuming. Aizen slid his mouth on mine. He began kissing and biting me.

I bit back as I clawed his upper arms. Aizen just tackle my lips like they were forbidden fruit he needed to savor. I kept my eye close while I fought his tongue for dominance. This little game of ours lasted a minute leaving Aizen the victor. I just nibble on his lower lip. He allows me too. Aizen pushed the rest of his member in me. I yelp when he hits his balls against my front. Fuck was he that deep? Aizen continue to slam in then he pulled out. This little motion of his kept me moaning and groaning for hours. I honestly could have cared less if Coyote knew what we were doing.

Aizen let out a low growl then he sperms me. I widen my legs even more. He ran his fingertips throughout my hair. I watch as he made faces during his release. Unfortunately I was unable to hit my peak. I waited for him to come down from his high before speaking again. He flashes me a smirk.

"Pee in me" I whisper to Aizen. He immediately stiffens when he heard my bizarre request.

It took him a moment or two to get over it. I waited patiently for him too. He was able to initiate a steady flow of urine in me. I close my eyes as I felt my inner body fill up with warm fluids. I imagine it to be his sperms. He had so much. I arch my back slightly off of the floor to accommodate his quantity. He just held me by the upper shoulders. He peers into my eyes. I could feel traces of his urine seep out but not a lot. It was only when he withdrew his dick did the rest came pouring out. I could feel it ooze out of my nicely wet little cunt. I almost felt like I had an orgasm and yet I didn't. It was a nice substitute for one. I could only imagine how the real one felt. Aizen just watches his fluids seep out. Some of his sperm had trickle out but not a whole lot. I groan as I rubbed my sweaty thighs together. I felt so slick I could almost reach my high. Aizen went ahead and ease his wet cock in me again. He arches languidly over me. I gaze into his eyes.

"I have never ever done that in all of my existence. I must applaud you my dear that was something rather creative of you" He shared. I giggle at that. I knew Coyote would have freak if I begged him for piss play. We resume our second fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

I took top this time. Aizen remain below me. I began grinding my hips on his member's tip. I continue to kiss his lips. Aizen position his hands on my waist. He forces me to impale myself sooner than anticipated. I tore my lips off of his. I threw my head back. I started panting while I worked my pussy forward and backwards. I slid my hands on his bare chest. I dug my nails in it. Aizen grit his teeth while he fucks me from below.

"Keep touching me there" I begged. I felt his length hit my sweet spots from within. I threw my head forwards. I fixed my eyes straight ahead of me. By now I had allowed him to move my body according to his desires. Aizen slid me up and down on him.

"Keep…fucking….me" I pant. He increases his frenzy motions. I gaze down at him. He was peering up at my dancing nipples. They were hard and erect like bullets.

"I'll …fuck…you like the fraccion you are"Aizen hissed through his teeth. I moved my body with his. I was able to time our pattern. Aizen slid his hands on my ass. He squeezes my ass cheeks extremely tight causing me to lean forward all the way on him. He smirks when he felt my nipples brush against his. I slid my sweaty front up and down on him. He seemed to really enjoy that. I capture his lips with mine. We didn't kiss for long. Aizen grabbed a fistful of hair. I was jerk backwards from him. At this angle I exposed my beautiful neck to him.

"You look so appetizing my Lilynette"Aizen breathe softly. He slid up on his elbow.

He captures my neck with his lips. I think he was giving me a love bite only he was really biting me. I only part my lips but I dare not scream. He continues to attack me like a shark out of food. I was surprise to feel blood trickle down my throat. I pushed him away from me. He fell on his back. He smiles at me. Personally I would have objected but the idea that he was still inside of me and pleasuring me while he introduces pain to our little romp excited me. I increase my pussy motions. I figure I get back at him this way. He grinned when I increase my drive. I worked his length in unimaginable ways. I continue to pant through my open mouth. My bangs covered my eye. I peer through them. I could make out Aizen's ecstasy face as he came first. I quickly climb off of him. I figure I let him sit while he had the worst case of blue balls.

Aizen's eyes flew open when he was tipped over the edge but barely gone. He gazes questioningly at Lilynette who stood with her smirk plaster on her flush face. She had her hands on her hips. He could see her bodily fluids running down on her inner thighs.

"Lilynette you bitch you come back to me"Aizen growled at her.

"No" I replied smugly. I watch his eyes darken with anger. To my surprise he got up. Grant it his member was swelling painfully and it looked like it needed to release otherwise he'll pop. I back away from him. I wasn't ready to give in. Aizen used shunpo to appear behind me. I spun around. He grabs me by the throat. I was yanked towards him. I push my hands against his chest. Tried as I might he was still the stronger one.

I was force to kneel on my knees. I felt him jerk my chin up. I gaze at him. He opens my mouth. He eased his member in it.

"Suck" He ordered me. I obeyed. I started sucking him off. I gather a shit load of precum coated with semen. He closed his eyes. I suck and suck until I was sure he would cum. Just when he was about too he pulled out and shot his load in my face. I close my eye quickly. My hair caught some of his air born semen. I wanted to move my head away but he held me in place. I felt the never ending spray hit its mark. I kept my eye closed. I could feel it trickle down on my chin and onto my large breasts. Aizen never said a word he just admire his handy work. I felt his fingers leave my face. Soon he knelt down. He joined me in cleaning myself up. He lean forward and smear the semen across my breasts. He opens his mouth and slipped his tongue out. I watch as he licks his spew quantity off of me. He followed his semen drench hand down to my belly button. I groan softly while he did so. Aizen licks his lips.

"Salty nice''He spoke softly. I gaze at him. He kissed my lips. This time we kissed until we needed air then we came up for some.

"I do believe its past your bed time" He resume control. We made our way to our fallen clothes. I nod my head at him. He smiles at me.

"I hope you enjoy your gift" He answered. I nodded. Aizen went ahead and departed. I follow his lead and made my way back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm scanning a crappy ass book on Adam and Eve" I replied. Starrk shoots me a bizarre look.

"Uh you don't read" He murmurs under his breath. I smile while I slammed the book close.

"I know" I giggle. I appeared behind him and smack his ass.

"What the f…?"Starrk rasped. I busted a gut. He just turned around.

"You're so immature for a girl whose evolve down there" He signals my womanly features. I stopped laughing.

"Fine if you want me to act like a stuck up then I will" I taunted. I knew he wouldn't stand for it. I strutted like a peacock around him.

"I bet you for one day you couldn't act mature"Starrk mumbles. I froze in my stand. An idea struck.

"Fine I'll take you up" I spoke to his surprise. He looked shock.

"Why make it a day and not a couple of months?"I boasted of my ability.

"Tch, why make it hard on you?"He asked scratching his head. I wagged my finger in his face.

"I can handle it besides it'll give you a chance to see how much lonelier you would be without me like this" I taunted.

"I would be more than happy to have free time for myself"Starrk argues back. Aizen and Gin stepped out of nowhere.

"Ohhh"Gin coos over us. Aizen smirk at us. I glance at them. I lower my finger.

"If she wins she gets…?"Aizen asked Starrk. He rubbed his face.

"I don't know"Starrk whine. I laugh at him.

"You of course" I taunted. I grabbed his chest. I gaze up into his eyes. Starrk just frown at me. I smile up at him. Just when I thought he wouldn't he agreed.

"Fine" He murmurs.

"And if he wins?"Gin asked me. I release Starrk's shirt. I gaze at Gin.

"Uh he gets uh?"I asked myself.

"You shut the hell up and leave me alone forever"Starrk yawns at me. I made a hurt face. Aizen perks an eyebrow.

"Now Starrk I'm sure you couldn't possibly handle the lonely nights not even I could" He coaxes. Starrk bit his tongue. I shrugged but yank his hand. I shook it quickly.

"Ok it's a deal" I laugh. Everyone glances at me.

"Ahhh this'll be fun to watch" Gin laugh joyously.

"Yes it goes into effect now"Aizen spoke in a soft voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow word spread like wild fire only everyone was against me. For some odd reason they gave Starrk the benefit of the doubt but not me. I lounge around in the arm chair. We were at a fraccion meeting. Yes, we even had meetings like our superiors. Ours weren't as serious though. Conducting this meeting was Lord Aizen himself. I remain on my butt. I turned sideways and prop my right leg over the chair's arm. Mila Rose shoots me a look. I ignore her.

"We should have a ball"Tesla squealed in delight. All the fracciones looked at him. I roll my good eye. Aizen looked intrigue.

"What kind of a ball?"He asked.

"A masquerade"Tesla chirped. I merely snort. I knew he would enjoy that.

One time he disguised himself as a girl for Halloween. Poor Nnoitora he mistaken him for one. Let's say he was never the same. Aizen stroke his chin thoughtfully. Kukkapuro wagged his bony tail. Vega ignores Charlotte. Sung Sun and Apacci were passing notes to each other. I glance at Shawlong and Di-Roy. He looked annoyed with Di-Roy. That was nothing compare to Szayel's fracciones. I honestly saw them as walking entrees for Szayel. Aizen spoke up at last.

"Does anyone object?"He asked. I glance around.

Of course all of the old man Baraggan's fracciones did. I watched Harribel's take the opposite approach. They hated them as much as their masters hated each other. Kukkapuro was in. Szayel's fracciones looked brain dead. Grimmjow's were split. Aizen glances at me.

"Do you wish to break the tie my dear?"He asked. I smile at Tesla. He was pleading with his eyes. I nod my head.

"Sure count me in "I replied. Aizen smirks at Baraggan's.

"We'll come up with a date. Be sure to alert your superiors" He ordered. We wait to be dismissed.

"You're free to leave''He permits. Everyone got up. They race out. I took my sweet time. Aizen calls me back. I saunter to his side. He pours some tea.

"My dear have you given it any thought?"He began.

"What?"I asked.

''Your part of the bargain" He replied coolly. I twirl my hair.

"Maybe" I replied care free. He gestures for me to sit.

"I would be more than happy to teach you" He offered his aid.

"Is that even allowed?"I asked grinning. I knew the agreement was I had to act very unchildish and I wasn't sure if running to Aizen-Sama was considered fair.

He blows his tea. He only smirks as his replied. That alone told me something.

"Hai" He replied.

"Ok"I replied. He drank his tea.

"You must really be bored if you're meddling in my affair''I replied whole heartedly. He grins at me.

"Gin and I have our own bet"He shared. I remain passive but he didn't indulge.

"Rule number one to becoming a lady" He drawls on. I stop smiling. I realize he was conducting it now.

"Sit up straight and never ever slouch nor put your leg up" He corrects my mannerism. I decided to comply. I took it I was asking for it since the bet circulated around maturity. Aizen also taps his spoon against the gold trimming cup.

"You will also speak when spoken too" He continues. I bit my tongue. Aizen spoke without looking at me.

"Don't chew on your lip it looks indecisive for you" He scolds lightly. I looked surprise.

"Don't betray emotions neither"Aizen answered. He was on a row. I wonder what kind of a lady he was turning me into and for whom?

"You will address the speaker with their correct honorifics" He continues. I batt my eye. Aizen places his chin his palm. He gazes at me.

"I do believe that by following all of these guidelines you'll be successful" He spoke. I nod my head.

"Is that all?...Aizen-Sama"I added. He shakes his head.

"There will be more however I'll allow you time to accommodate what you learn so far" He smoothly replied. I simply sat. He gestures for me to disappear.

I arrive at our room. Starrk to my surprise was sitting up on the sofa. He eyes me curiously. I wanted to leap on him but I restrain from doing so. I walked with my back straight and chin pointed upwards. My long hair flows behind my back. Starrk gawks at me. I made sure I walked extra extra slow. I quietly shut the door to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Starrk couldn't believe his eyes. Did his annoying half just walked by him? That was so unlike her. He figures she was sick. Starrk decided to check up on her. He appeared outside of her door. She was quiet as a mouse. He hesitates.

He raised his glove hand. Starrk stared at the polish oak. On the other side Lilynette was wrapping a towel around her body. Starrk lowers his eyes. He decides not to pry into her life. He slowly moves away. He made his way to his sofa. He waits patiently for her to reemerge but she didn't. He couldn't deny he craves the tranquility but at the same time he missed her. Starrk twirls his thumbs. He decides to take a nap. He soon found however that he couldn't. For some odd reason he just lied awake. He figures it was because of her that he was worn out. Now that she was away he had more energy for other things to do. He looks back. No one. Starrk shrugs to himself. He decides to talk with Tia.

I stepped out of my room. I made my way past the sofa. Out the corner of my eye I notice Starrk wasn't there. I just frown. I slowed down. I stole a glance. The door to his room was shut. I figure he was asleep. I decided not to bug him. I took my portion of the snacks from the mini fridge we shared. I retreated back to my room and remain there.

Starrk's Side

Starrk sat with Tia. She listens while he rambles. Finally she spoke up.

"Coyote why are you here? It's not like you to be here at two o' clock in the afternoon" She replied concern. Starrk sighs.

"We've been friends for a long time yeah?"He asked. Tia nods.

"Well I guess I uh feel a little….frustrated" He answered. Tia perks a blonde eyebrow.

"It's Lily huh? She's driving you up the wall?" She asked.

"Actually I'm mad at her for not doing what she normally does"Starrk confessed. Tia looked confused. He shakes his head.

"It's nothing I can explain in a matter of seconds"He replied. Tia uncrosses her arms. She played with her charm necklace.

"Look Coyote I know it's none of my business but I feel that you have some form of dependence on her''She slowly speculates. Starrk looked at her. He watches her bangs part. Tia adjusts her red long sleeve sweater.

"Yes but admitting that would only end in my defeat" He murmurs.

"You mean in the bet?" She asked. He nods his head.

"Don't let it get to you then"She offered an alternate solution.

"What do you expect me to do?"Starrk asked.

"You could play cards with me"Tia offered. Starrk grins at her.

Aizen's side

Aizen and Gin remain in the throne room. Gin looks at him. Aizen remain poise in his seat.

"So who is winning?" He asked his most beloved taicho. Aizen smiles at him.

"I think you know the answer to that"He dodges his trivia. Gin flashes his infamous one.


	7. Chapter 7

I made my way downstairs. I appeared at the breakfast table where Aizen and Starrk and Gin were. I didn't shout like I use too. I opted in sitting down quietly. I made sure to sit up straight like Aizen had discussed. However I didn't bother in unfolding the napkin. Gin smiles at me.

"Are yer hungry?" He asks.

"Yes Ichimaru-san"I replied carefully. Gin grins big.

"You have a variety to choose from"Aizen replied smoothly. I nodded at my teacher.

I went ahead and pick my intended food. Starrk just watch me while I did so. I merely popped my grapes in my mouth. I started chewing with my mouth open. Aizen watched in horror while I do so.

"That's the Lily I know"Starrk murmur. Gin giggles across from him.

"Where is the sake?" I inquire unfazed.

I glance at Aizen for help. He just remains petrified in one spot. Gin spoke up.

"Let's get some sake! Even though it's early in the morning" He orders the lower rank espadas to fetch us some. Starrk just shook his head.

"I'm going to pass on it" He replied. I turned to him however.

"Ow, but, I was hoping for a sake contest" I whined. Aizen shook his head and glance down. He made a note to pull me aside.

I use my pinkie in picking the food from between my teeth. Aizen grimace when he heard me. He opts to toy with a toothpick in hopes that I would catch on but I didn't. The sake arrives.

"A round for everyone" I giggle happily. Aizen stood up and place his neatly folded napkin on the table.

"I'm going to skip" He replied coolly. He just knew it was going to be a recipe for disaster. Gin pouted at him.

"But you use too when we were in the Soul Society" He shared. Aizen shot him a look.

"Don't worry I'll drink for him'' I offered.

I took a swig. Starrk watched me in wonder. I slammed the cup down and belch loudly.

"That was great" I exclaim. I use the back of my hand in wiping my mouth. Aizen frowns at me.

"Don't worry Lily I'll drink with ya"Gin coos. He poured himself some and drank.

We drank and drank until I could no longer remember my name and black out. Gin was pretty plaster himself but he manages to walk away from the table. When I awoke I found saliva drooling out of my mouth and onto the table. Aizen was sitting there with his arms crossed. I glance for Starrk but he was nowhere to be seen. I slowly raised my head up. I wipe a piece of crust from my eye.

"You do realize that they were laughing at us"Aizen answer coldly.

"Aizen-sama did you say something?" I murmur disoriented. I wipe my spit with my right hand.

"Yes I did" He replied calmly. He watches me gain my bearings.

"I'm suddenly so thirsty" I complained. He nods his head. He hands me a tonic.

"Here drink this" He replied.

"What is it?" I asked sniffing it. It had a foul smell to it.

"Something for the hang over" He replied coolly. I grimace but I swallowed it all.

"How do you feel?" He asked after I finished.

I open my mouth to reply but I gagged instead. I quickly realized I had to vomit. I jumped up and race to the restroom. Aizen smirk while he heard me coughing in the toilet.

"Oh Lily how naiive"He murmur to himself. He shifts the container aside and waits for me to appear.

"What in the hell was that?" I spat. I threw my ass in the chair and shot him a warning look. Aizen remain innocent but spoke.

"It really wasn't a tonic for your hangover but a mere punishment for humiliating me in front of those two" He replied softly.

"You lied to me" I whine.

"Lily you can't trust anything anyone says to you let alone me"Aizen murmur nonchalant. I immediately fell silent but brood over it.

"Would you like to know what you did wrong?"Aizen switches the subject. I nodded my head.

"A real lady doesn't drink"Aizen attack the most offensive action I portrayed towards him.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"It isn't thought well of her if she is seen drinking with a bunch of men"Aizen shared his feelings on the subject.

I simply ponder this over. I guess if you were uptight about your reputation then yeah but I could care less what others thought of me.

"So what will you have me drink?" I asked. Aizen smirks at me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Make no mistake drinking in private is allowed but for you to challenge others and in public is a frown on" He lectures.

"Define private then?" I asked scratching my head. Weren't it just the four of us?

"Between two people"Aizen replied smugged. I didn't reply.

"The second thing I notice…''Aizen continues. I wanted to kick myself.

"Your belching" Aizen drawls.

"What about it?" I asked looking proud. He eyes me.

"It's true that in some places it's a sign of a hearty meal enjoyed however that isn't so for here"Aizen remarked coldly. I just swallowed.

"But Starrky enjoys it when I burp loud. It makes him laugh" I defended my crude behavior.

"It makes me feel like you're one of the guys"Aizen shot it down. I remain crestfallen.

"The goal is to make you a lady. Not a caveman" He reinforces.

"Maybe I wanna be a caveman" I mutter.

"What was that?" He asked. I quickly smile at him and shrugged.

"Nothing…Aizen-sama"I lied. He searches me but he says nothing on it.

"The other thing I notice was your lack of use for the toothpick" He whipped it out upon explaining. I glance carelessly at it.

"I don't like it besides my fingernail just does fine" I exclaimed.

"It's very disgusting for me to watch you dig around in your mouth"Aizen condemns.

"Sorry but it's a habit" I pouted.

"Well break it"Aizen spoke in a dangerous voice. I knew I had too.

Just when I thought I couldn't get in any more trouble he continues.

"The last action I notice ….."Aizen relays. I rolled my eye and half listen and half not.

"You failed to use your napkin. Anyone in their right mind would have draped it neatly across their lap"Aizen went on.

I just nodded my head and wonder how long I was out. So Starrk and Gin found it funny? Well at least I made them laugh. That was a good thing.

"Do you agree?"Aizen asked me.

"Yes…Aizen-sama"I hastily replied.

"Are you even listening to me?" He quizzed.

"Of course I am" I lied sheepishly.

"Then tell me what I said"Aizen corners me.

"Something about wearing a napkin on my lap" I quickly dug in my memory.

"The importance of it?"Aizen pushed.

"To catch any food?" I asked him. I wasn't sure about it.

"You weren't listening were you?"Aizen correctly guessed.

"Yes I was" I defended myself.

"Then tell me…"Aizen picked my brain.

"Ok I was sorta daydreaming" I replied.

"I'm beginning to think you're not serious about this''Aizen voice his opinion.

"I am serious" I reinforce.

"Then prove it"Aizen frisked.

I didn't respond right away. I wasn't sure how I could prove myself to him. I gaze at my foot instead. Aizen allowed some minutes to go by before speaking.

"There is a lot of work that needs to be done" He sighs.

"Yes I know" I answer slowly.

"So I expect you to give it an hundred percent otherwise…."Aizen looks at me.

"I know I know"I nodded. I knew he would strangle me.

"Very well"Aizen spoke. He drew up a schedule for me to follow. It had to do with spending more time with him (in private). I have to confess that I resented the fact of giving up my free time but I had no other choice.

"I expect you to follow this exactly" He shared.

"Hai my Lord" I responded.


	9. Chapter 9

Aizen's pov

He had to admit that he didn't think it would be difficult at first but judging how the girl was. He wondered if he were better off just paying Ichimaru. The girl was utterly hopeless. She had so many flaws to begin with that it irks him to pieces. The only saving grace for her was her looks. She had a fantastic body and not to mention the sex on both occasions was fun. Aizen sigh to himself. Just thinking about losing the bet was enough to coax a headache forth.

He went ahead and took a pill for it. Aizen just glance at his counter. He knew she wasn't the only one stressed over the bet. He himself had taken on a rather difficult project (one he hasn't thought one through). How he was going to pull this off he didn't even know.

Hell he's pulled off larger schemes than this. Aizen knew it would be a matter of time before his brain found a solution. Until that day has come he would remain patient. For now he was just agonizing over it.

Perhaps he could relieve some tensions such as now. It really wouldn't hurt. Aizen glance at the clock. Lily was supposed to be here soon.

He went ahead and set up his next tutorial. Judging how poorly she did with their breakfast interaction he was going to make her reenact it all.

"Loly make sure the table is set"Aizen ordered. He fixed his attire.

"Yes Aizen-sama"the loves truck arrancar coos. She obediently brushed off any crumbs.

"I hear Menoly speaking…."Aizen murmur to himself. Loly race to open the door for them.

"Lord Aizen its Lilynette"Loly announces.

"How did I know"Aizen murmur to the mirror.

"Lord Aizen will be with you shortly please take a seat"Loly usher Lilynette in. A long moment of silence follows shortly after. Aizen was sure that his obsessed aide was threatening her.

"Loly you may leave"Aizen ordered from within the restroom.

"Hai my Lord" She yelled after he spoke.

"Menoly the same goes for you" He ordered.

"Hai Aizen-sama"Menoly proceeded.

Aizen took a deep breath before stepping out. He claps his hands together and smirks.

"Lily I'm glad to see you're here although being punctual would be more preferable" He criticize his pupil. She surveys him with one eye but shrugs.

"Is that an I don't care gesture?" Aizen asked. He appeared in his seat.

"No" She replied quickly.

"Lily if you're going to be fair with me then I expect pure honesty"Aizen coaxes.

"Ok it was" She replied sullen.

"Why the sudden attitude?" He asked. He raised his glass and swirl it.

"I don't want to give up my Saturday" She replied hotly.

"My dear you aren't the only one. I myself have things I wish to tend too but under the circumstance I can't now can I?" He asked. He knew he turned the table but in his favor.

"Yeah I guess so" She replied.

"Lily there is no yeah"Aizen corrects her. She just grimaces.

"I meant hai"She hastily replied.

"Let us begin''He announce.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily's side

I sat in my seat and glare at Aizen. I knew what he was playing at. He was on purposely trying to break me. I think his intentions were to rebuild me a new.

This time I made sure to sit up straight and drape a napkin on my lap. I paused for him to applaud but he didn't.

"Now the drinks" He precedes.

I took the glass and sipped it. Aizen nods. I place it back and reach for a grape. I popped it in my mouth. Aizen just narrow his eyes. I continue to ignore the fork. I reach for some bacon next. Once again I used the back of my hand in wiping the grease stains off. Aizen just stared icily at me.

"What?" I answered.

He didn't respond so I continue. I slap some butter on my bread. Aizen frowns while watching me slick my left hand in it.

"So…Aizen….sama…"I chewed while talking. Aizen bit his tongue.

"What else …are….ya…gonna…..teach….me?''I asked. I swallow my chewed portions.

"I'm sorry but I don't necessarily enjoy the sight of food swirling around in your open mouth" He hissed vehemently. I gasped.

"How dare you! I was merely chewing my food an hundred times since Szayel said we're suppose too" I snapped.

"If you listen closely it was a review over the human behavior not an arrancar"Aizen coldly replied. I paused.

"Another thing" He dominated. I raised a green eyebrow. He continues.

"When you use the back of your hand"Aizen retorts. He gesture my right hand.

"That is improper" He chided. I lower my eyelid.

"You mean it's not preferable" I hissed.

"No it's wrong" He stuck to his guns. I cross my arms.

"You're supposed to use your napkin" He demonstrates for me.

"So what if I had to spit something out? I can easily place it in my hand" I snapped. Aizen made a disturbed face.

"The idea is to be discrete and slipping something casually in a folded napkin is so" He stated as a matter of fact.

"My Lord how long is this going to last?" I asked in reference to our play date.

"Until I say so" He replied coldly.

"Dammit"I murmur. He raised an eyebrow.

"Inside thoughts please" He ordered.

"Sorry I forgot" I hissed. I raised my glass of water.

"Sorry to whom?" He corrects.

"Sorry Aizen-sama I forgot" I rephrase to his liking.

"That's much better" He replied quickly. I just snort.

"Lily"Aizen called again.

"What?''I snapped this time I was very…very irritable.

"Why did you do that?"Aizen inquire patiently.

"Cuz I'm a piglet" I sarcastically replied.

"No you're not"Aizen dispute.

"Yes I am besides you are supposed to say I'm forgiven" I hotly replied.

"Not if I feel that you don't deserve it"Aizen stated harshly. I wanted to douse him in my water. Aizen read my thoughts however.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked knowing damn well there was.

"I don't know is there?" I challenge him back. Normally I would not have but I was very upset with him for criticizing my every move.

"Hmm I suppose eating without a fork is another friendly reminder of what you're supposed to do"Aizen chided.

"I heard in some cultures they don't use the fork" I responded quickly. I had to say I surprise myself. Aizen purse his lips but he didn't object to this fact.


	11. Chapter 11

I continue to play with the napkin. Aizen merely surveys me. I had a good mind to say something sarcastic but I didn't. I kept my steady gaze on him. He perks a thin eyebrow at my silent challenge.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?"Aizen remark coldly.

"No Lord Aizen"I hissed through my porcelain teeth.

"Then kindly avert your gaze"Aizen added in a cold tone. I kept staring at him still. I knew it was a matter of time before he did something to me. The only question was what?

"Sorry but I'm mesmerize by your bitch curl"I murmur hotly.

"I gave you an order therefore you must obey me"Aizen answer in a dangerous tone. He didn't like the name calling.

"What if I refuse?" I asked quietly. I continue to stare at him. I had to say I like the staring game. They often made Starrk upset so I wonder if I could crawl under Aizen's skin.

Aizen didn't reply. He just cocks his head to the right side. I think he knew what I was playing at. However he didn't let on.

"A soon to be woman should not indulge herself in mediocre attempts to aggravate others"Aizen spoke but he had an eerie gleam in his eye. It was my turn to perk an eyebrow.

"I like playing games besides grown-ups are very dull" I added.

In a flash he reacted. I was yank from my seat. I wore a shock expression as he tightens his grip on me and pressed me backwards.

Aizen pinned me on the table. I could hear several dishes fall on the ground but it didn't matter to either of us. He just attacks my lips. He used his hand in ripping my clothes off. I kissed and pant at the same time. Aizen just roam his tongue freely on my nipples. I groan and wince from it. He continues to toy with me.

"Tell me am I dull now?" He asked in a quiet voice. Before I could react he had unzipped his trousers. I shudder while he enters me completely.

"Aizen –Sama"I whispered.

He kisses my lips. I close my eye but I allow him too. After our much rapid activity below we quickly separated. I think it was the stress that caused us to have sex. I didn't say a word but I merely fix my clothes. Aizen himself was surveying a hair out of place.

"Now what?" I asked sheepish. He looks at me.

"We continue on our lessons but we'll resume them later. I believe we have accomplished a lot today" He added. I nodded and left.

Morning after…

I stir in my bed. I had to admit that having sex with Aizen left me feeling a little happy but sore at the same time. My mind wanders back to our little liaison. I giggle just thinking about it. I glance at my clock to see the time.

I got up. I dressed hurriedly in my arrancar outfit. Hopefully Starrk was up and about. I hummed as I made my way to the living room. To my surprise however Aizen stood there. I froze in my stride.

"Good Morning"Aizen greets me warmly. I survey a no name arrancar behind him.

"Wha…are you doing here?" I manage to utter. Aizen step aside and allowed the arrancar to rush into my bedroom. I frown while it does so.

"My pet I have assigned you a more dignified wardrobe"Aizen explain his reason for the intrusion. I just gawk.

"Lord Aizen I have clothes already" I protest.

"Are you done?" He asked the arrancar servant behind me. It bowed and hurried away from me. I caught a glimpse of my old clothes in his hands.

"Follow me"Aizen issue an order to me. I do so.

"Behold your new possessions"Aizen lecture. I stared wide eye as the much more conservative clothing was issue to me. I glance at Aizen.

"Are you trying to make me look like a nun?" I screech. He raised an eyebrow but he shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

"A real lady doesn't reveal more than she's willing too" He taught.

"I'm willing to flaunt this awesomeness" I gesture my new built. Aizen made a stoic face.

"What's the point of making you one when you still dress like a whore?"He insults me. I made a hurt face. I follow him to my closet.

"Ok….fine''I mutter. Aizen hands me my new clothes. I took it and stormed in the restroom.

Several hours later

"Lily are you ready?"Aizen summons. I didn't reply. I strolled out. He surveys me.

"Excellent you look…."Aizen stopped. I started tugging on my bra strap that was visible. Aizen paused in his statement.

"What?" I asked. I continue to fiddle with the hasslement. Aizen cleared his throat.

"Is there something wrong?" He inquires.

"Yeah these things are killing me" I snapped. I grabbed my boobs to emphasize it. Aizen bit his thumb.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" He murmurs.

"This thing inside of it" I spat. He steps forward.

"May I?" He asked politely.

"Sure" I murmur. Hell I open the front of my uniform to show him my new dilemma. Aizen survey the underwire in it.

"Oh I see" He replies.

"Yeah and this stupid thing" I hissed at the strap.

"Is sliding off" I finished my statement. I yank at it. Aizen spins me around.

"My dear you have it on incorrectly" He points out my flaw. I flush.

"Oh I didn't know that" I defended myself.

"Lily you didn't realize that the hook is supposed to be outside of your skin? Not inside of it" He unfastens it. I flush but I bit my tongue. I have never worn one-ever.

Aizen merely slipped it off of me sensually. I could feel my breasts move more freely when he did so. I raised my arms and covered my nipples. Aizen stepped back and readjust it. I kept my back to him. After a while I peek over my shoulder.

"Er….Aizen-sama you done?" I inquire politely. Aizen nods.

"Now try this" He breathes.

He hands it back. I took it with one hand and turn around quickly. He kept his distance while I slipped it on. I struggle on the hook part. I pout and whine.

"Lord Aizen I can't get this thing to clasp" I complain. Aizen's hands were on mine. I stopped complaining.

"I know"Aizen murmurs. He fastens it successfully.

"There you are" He sighs. I went ahead and fixed my uniform. I turned around when I was finished.

"Well" I checked.

''Much better"Aizen reply. He crossed his arms.

"Yay now I don't have to worry about these things falling" I coo over my bra straps. Aizen sigh.

"Whatever you do don't walk around speaking about it. Also don't fix your wardrobe in public. Go to a private area then adjust your clothes"Aizen ordered.

"Geez…all these rules'' I murmur. Aizen gave me a cold stare.

"Sorry I know how badly you want us to win this bet" I answer tactfully.

"You have no idea"Aizen murmur.


End file.
